Two Worlds collide
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Its SUMMER Timmy and his are bored so they go to a random demesion which is Phineas and ferb's Unverise,Timmy meets Isabella and after Phineas crushes isabella,Isabella falls in love with Timmy and its not good!Many pairings in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collid**

My First Crossover fanfiction!No mean comments.

* * *

It was summertime and Timmy and his gang(which is Aj Chester lexi,Piper,Trixe,Veronica,Tootie)everyone expect tootie finished middle school and had Many adventures together Trixe and Verionca became their friends in 7th grade lexi in 6th piper in middle of 7th grade.

Lexi:So guys what should we now school is over?

A.j.:Well Timmy is the one who has faries and we do anything!

Piper:Well too bad Chester is gone but Verionca is SUCH A AIRHEAD!

Trixe:Try BEING friends with her for 6 YEARS!

Timmy:Well we COULD travel to another UNVERIUS!

Lexi:Good idea.

Piper:We should try bringing tootie along at least Timmy.

A. Timmy:Why dont we have more guy friends?Like elemer and sanjay?(Elemer moved and sanjay went to another school)

Timmy just shurged

Trixe:Piper TOOTIE MIGHT FIND OUT ABOUT TIMMY'S FARIES AND SHE HAS SUCH A BIG MOUTH!

Lexi:Now Trixe tootie was like that a few YEARS ago.

*Tootie catches up with the gang*

"Hi GUYS _Hi timmy...Oh FRANIS TOLD ME HIS SECRET THAT HE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A BALLERINA!" Said tootie that the whole neighborhood heard and began laughing._

_Lexi:I take IT back._

_Tootie:So what are you guys talking about?Was Timmy talking about me?_

_Piper:Tootie we all were._

_Timmy:Tootie can you please keep a secret for what i'm about to say?_

_Tootie:I will try Timmy._

_Trixe:TIMMY SHE WILL JUST YELL THE SECRET OUT!_

_*Everyone in the block stares at trixe*_

_Timmy:Why dont we GO to my room?_

_After a few minutes..._

_Timmy:Okay tootie if you dont keep IT a secret i wont ever forgive you!_

_Tootie:Alright._

_Lexi:I might as well tell her also..Diamond come out!_

_Timmy:Guys come out!_

_Piper:Dezzle come out!_

_*5 Faries appear*_

_Tootie:Cool fairy godparents?_

_Everyone:WHAT?!_

_Tootie:What?_

_Trixe:But how do you know._

_Tootie:I have faries come out!_

_*Binky appears and waves*_

_Timmy:Okay so theres no danger of the secret being told now_

_Wanda:So sport what are going to do with your friends this summer?_

_Timmy:That where you comes in can we travel to an different unverise and where for summer is Awesome!_

_Wanda:Hmmm..In a place Called Danville is 2 inventors who créate fun projects in summer!_

_Lexi:That was kind of quick._

_Cosmo:Its the only unverise thats fun besides jimmy neuton's unverise._

_Piper:So when are we going?_

_A.J.:How about tommrow?_

_Everyone:Okay._

_In Phineas and ferb's Unverise_

_Isabella:Hi phineas!Whatcha doing?_

_Phineas:Walking home?_

_Isabella:Can i walk with you?_

_Phineas:Sure_

_Isabella:So what are you going to do this summer?_

_Phineas:Not sure YET._

_Isabella:How about going to the city of love?_

_Phineas:But theres no girl who i like or love._

_Isabella:Uh how about going with me?_

_Phineas:We will go as friends and we will always be friends!_

_Isabella:Friends?Oh 'kay i will just go home._

_Phineas:Okay bye isabella_

_Ferb:...Phineas do you even like isabella?_

_Phineas:Yea but i'm afraid to her how i feel about her._

_Ferb:O-Kay?_

_Phineas:But we should start tommrow and go to París again!and i could tell Isabella how i feel about her!_

_Ferb:right._

_Phineas:I can't wait till High school begins in 2 months!_

_Ferb:I can._

_Phineas and ferb came home to see in the backyard burford and baject were playing water guns._

_Phineas:Cool Can we join in_

_Burford:Sure join in dinner bell_

_Baject:So what are we going to do tommrow?_

_phineas:We're going to París tommrow and staying there for 6 hours and i will ALONE GO with isabella to the city of love and tell her how i feel about her and ask her to be my girlfriend._

_Burford:chessy and mushy dinner bell._

_Phineas:Well what else can i do?_

_Burford:No idea._

_Ferb:You COULD ask her to GO on a ROMACTIC CRUISE SHIP,SPEND A DAY ALONE WITH HER AND MORE._

_Phineas:Nah we will go to the city of love._

_Everyone:Alright._


	2. Paris

**Two Worlds Collide**

The next day..(First day of summer)Timmy's Unverise

Timmy:Okay so everyone is here right

Trixe:UM YEAH!

Wanda:Okay sister If you dont want to deal with me i pefer you shut your mouth!

Trixe:OH YEAH!?

*Trixe and Wanda agrue*

Lexi:BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!

*Piper grabs Trixe and Lexi grabs Wanda*

Timmy:O-kay I wish we were in the coolest unverise besides jimmy neutron's

Cosmo:OKIE DOKY!

-Poof-

Timmy:...WHATS fun about this?!

Tootie:...Its an ordinay town

Wanda:We just need to find a backyard.

Lexi:I wish for 2 stakeboards!

-Poof-

*Lexi gives one to Timmy*

Timmy:Thanks we COULD the backyard faster Now!

tootie:Binky I wish for 4 bikes!

-Poof-

Trixe:Thanks Tootie

*All four get on their bikes*

Lexi:Okay lets race!

Timmy:YOUR ON!

Lexi:Okay..ready... !

*Lexi crosses the middle of the road and a truck is heading towards her*

Timmy:LEXI!

Lexi:HELP!

*Isabella sees Lexi and pushes her out of the way*

Timmy and Trixe:LEXI ARE YOU OKAY?

Lexi:Yeah thanks uh..

Isabella:Isabella,My name is isabella Gracia-Shpporiala

Timmy:Thats a mouthful.

Isabella:Uh h-Hi..

Timmy:Its Timmy turner just CALL me Timmy.

Isabella:Hi t-Timmy!So whatcha doing here?

Timmy:uh i was just visiting here with my friends

Isabella:So umm want to come with me?

Timmy:Okay sure!

Tootie:hmmm stay away from him!

Timmy:Tootie shes just a friend now.

Lexi:Well thanks for saving me isabella

*Isabella comes in phineas's backyard with everyone*

Phineas:Oh Hi isabella who are your friends?

Isabella:They are Trixe,lexi,Tootie,A.J.,Piper,and...Timmy

Phineas:Oh Hi i'm phineas Flynn and i invent things

Timmy:Cool!

Trixe:Oh really?PROVE IT!

Lexi:Trixe WHATS up with you now?

Tootie:...I'm watching you Isabella if you daré kiss my man YOUR DEAD!

Isabella to Timmy:Is she that CREEPY?

Timmy:Yep.

Piper:So Phineas what are you going to make?

Phineas:A plane so that we all could go to paris city of love

Piper:Cool Timmy we could GO to paris!

Timmy:WOW!

Phineas:Yeah so lets get working!

timmy:...o-kay?

Piper:Um Phineas,Isabella,LOOK UH A PLAYTPUS JUST RAN OFF THE FENCE!

Isabella and Phineas:REALLY?

*Phineas and Isabella goes over the fence*

Lexi:I cant they fell for that.

Piper:I WISH THE PLANE WAS COMPTELED!

-Poof-

*Phineas and Isabella return and drops their jaw*

Isabella:Wow Timmy d-did you do all of this?

Timmy:Not half of it.

*Isabella kisses Timmy in cheek and everyone gasps*

Timmy:Whoa uh thanks?

Isabella:*Triwls with her hair*

Piper:Grrr..

Lexi:...

Tootie:OH YOU LITTLE B****!

Trixe:Awkard

A.J.:O-kay?

Phineas:calm down shes not in love.

Ferb:What the-?

Timmy:...

Phineas:Lets get on the plane already wait wheres buford and baject?

*Burford carrys baject walking in*

Piper:?

Burford:Oh Hi new people..

Baject:COOL MORÉ GIRLS!

Girls:Ew.

Baject:I stink with girls.

Phineas:Okay lets GO!

(in the back burfod baject A.J.,in middle Trixe timmy Isabella piper and lexi and Tootie in front Phineas and ferb.)

Phineas:...I wonder Why the girls are with Timmy.

Ferb just shurrged

Phineas carried gas in case the same thing happened like last time IT TOOK a hour to get to paris.

*Everyone gets OFF*

Lexi:Cool the city of love come on Timmy!

Piper:Come on Timmy!

Isabella:um girls i pefer Timmy coming with me.

Timmy:Sorry no thanks Isabella.

*Isabella just drags timmy*

Tootie:GRRR IHATE THAT B****!

Trixe:...

A.J.:I think she needs to see a threpay.

Lexi:Agreed.

Phineas:Great i need to find Isabella now!

With Isabella

Timmy:Why did you drag me to the top of the tower of París?

Isabella:You'll see

*Isabella kisses Timmy in the lips*

*Phineas uses his teleporter and appears*

Phieas:I knew this teleporter would come in handy now to fin-WHAT THE ISABELLA YOUR KISSING TIMMY?!

* * *

Uh-oh how would Piper or Tootie would feel about Isabella kissing Timmy also lol!

REVIEW!

Ps-Timmy's new self is on hold okay sorry!


End file.
